Lightning
by absolutelyeuphoric
Summary: The Great saga of Billy and Teddy
1. Chapter 1

Billy drew in a breath, watching the scene below through the rose window. A thick-set mouse-brown haired man was waving around a gun like a flag, standing in front of the Church altar and speaking into his head-set.

Eli shifted from foot to foot on Billy's right, obviously impatient to get in there – only Nathaniel's presence over his shoulder stopping him, insistent that they should wait for the opportune moment. If Billy was honest, he was as desperate to get in there as Patriot was – people were in danger.

They continued in silence until something brushed Billy's shoulder and he jumped a foot into the air – literally, the air momentarily crackling with electricity.

"Sorry dude," chuckled a warm deep voice to his left. Teddy.

Billy blushed and then mentally kicked himself. _Dammit dude, why don't you just nail a sign to your forehead saying "Teddy: I have a major crush on you. Would you like to come back to mine and go at it like rabbits?"_

Instead, Billy just grunted and said, "Just want to get in there, 's'all" _articulate, Kaplan._

"Yeah," Patriot grumbled under his breath. "What's with all the waiting? Hulkling could just go though the window."

"Guys..." came a worried tone from behind the gathering of Iron Lad, Patriot and Asgardian. Teddy was looking through the window and the rest joined him. The man with the head-set had just pointed a gun at one of the bridesmaids in purple dresses; the one with raven black hair just like the brides.

Hulkling jumped straight through the rose window, Eli grabbing hold of his shoulders for he ride down. Iron Lad followed, shouting at Teddy for destroying the window; there was more to the conversation but Billy missed it. He cracked with energy, it flowed over his skin, under his skin, the power coursed through him and he set his mind to the job. He became a different person when he was Asgardian, he was confident, powerful – everything he wasn't in his everyday life. Like this he even managed to drown out the way Teddy's muscles played under his green skin, the sense of pure power he radiated and his all around impressiveness – well, almost.

Billy remained in the air, his magic keeping him there. He took out two thugs at once with one strategically place lightning bolt and dodged another. Still feet in the air Billy saw Hulkling disarm three men at once and in his peripheral saw a man coming at Teddy with a knife.

"Hulkling! Behind you!" yelled Billy sending a lightning bolt at Teddy's attacker.

"I got him!" he replied, slamming his attacker in the chest.

"You certainly did." said Billy, a flirtatious edge creeping into his voice. _What the fuck, Kaplan?! What the fuck do you think you're doing flirting with Teddy Altman?!_

"Yeah, thanks to you," said Teddy, his eyes smouldering into Billy's and an almost growl creeping into his voice. _Okay. This I was not expecting. Billy, here's some advice from yourself: just go with it._

"No, thanks to you," _He hasn't beaten me up yet, so that's a start. Wait. Is Teddy flirting with me? _

"Do you smell smoke?" asked Teddy, his eyes still rooted to Billy's and a small smile curving his lips.

"Yeah...kinda..." said Billy, not daring to move his eyes from Teddy's in case this all turned out to be just his imagination.

"That's because that last lightning storm of yours kinda started a fire," yelled Patriot from where he was beating the crap out of one of the thugs.

_Crap._

Billy heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a bald man in a black suit charging towards him. Before he could send a lightning bolt at him or put together a spell the man got him with a left hook, sending him flying with a muffle of pain right into Hulkling. As they fell to the ground, Teddy's arms wrapped around Billy, enclosing him in their protective circle. They slammed into the flagstones and Billy felt the vibrations rumble through his body.

Time seemed to slow down as they heard the fight going on above their heads. Teddy's arms did not release him.

A gun sounded. Teddy's arms tightened further around him so that the hold was almost painful and flipped them over so that he was on top, shielding Billy from harm.

Billy turned around within the confines of his arms so that they were face to face.

Teddy's eyes were back to boring into Billy's and he felt a flush creeping up from the neck of his costume. One of Teddy hands moved to cup the back of Billy's head and gently brush out the rubble and bits of glass out of it. Billy felt his heart racing and began to feel lightning dancing on his skin like it did when his emotions got out of check. The hand at the back of Billy's head moved around and stroked softly over a cut on his cheekbone, the green skin felt slightly rougher than human skin and sent thrills over Billy's skin and whirlpools through his stomach. The lightning jumped, surging stronger. Teddy chuckled, brushed his hand slowly through Billy's hair again and leaned in to press velvet lips in a gentle kiss to Billy's cheek. The lightning blinded him.

Billy lay stunned as Teddy sprung up with a secret smile on his face and rejoined the fight. Reality slowly seeped back to Billy and he got up in time to witness the raven haired bridesmaid picking up a discarded gun and a thug come up behind her to put another gun to the side of her head.

The rest happened too fast for Billy to even register. The girl disarmed and beat the thug and the team controlled the hostage situation. The media descended on them but Billy just walked behind Teddy and hoped the giant green hulk look-alike would draw attention away from him. His Asgardian persona was dropping, leaving him feeling the full effects of the night. He felt sore from the fighting and a thousand and one doubts and insecurities were arising from his moment with Teddy. In fact, he was beginning to think he had imagined it.

Billy vaguely registered seeing Iron Lad pick up Patriot and rise into the air, calling for him and Hulkling to do the same. Billy grabbed hold of Teddy's shoulder and they rose into the air together, only snapping out of his semi-trance when he heard Teddy shouting up to him,

"Jessica Jones wants us to call her!"

Billy's inner fanboy couldn't help but react, "Wait – Jessica Jones as in Jewel?"

"Yeah dude – how cool?" enthused Teddy, putting a hand around Billy's waist. _It's just for support or stability or some shit, Billy. Don't get too excited. _

The four of them landed in the grounds outside the abandoned Avengers mansion where they reviewed the nights work and discussed Jessica Jones' offer. The mini-meeting ended with Patriot going one way and Iron Lad remaining there. Billy waved the guys goodbye and headed out of the grounds back home. A few seconds later he heard pounding footsteps behind him; he turned to see Teddy running up to him.

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"Not at all," replied Billy, stunned.

Teddy gestured in front of him and they began walking in silence. Billy snuck a glance at Teddy and saw him reverting to his normal form; green hair turning blond, eyes turning bright blue, until he was once more the tall, well built, handsome boy everyone knew as Teddy Altman and not the green shapeshifter the world knew as Hulkling. Teddy ducked his head and caught Billy's eye causing him to blush until he was sure he resembled a tomato more than a human being.

Billy started to open him mouth to say something, but shut it quickly, not trusting himself to say the right thing. Instead he resigned himself to his ever present internal monologue. He wondered how long he had felt this way about Teddy, possibly since the day he had met him when Iron Lad had gathered them for their first meeting. Teddy looked like one of the jocks that bullied him at school, the kind of guy every girl wanted to go out with and every guy wanted to be. But despite all that there had been something about him that Billy couldn't help but be intrigued by. Teddy never treated him like those people, just because he was skinny and weak-looking and, to be honest, not the best looking guy out there. He was funny, interesting intelligent, Billy could list features in his head for hours. There had just been something in Teddy's eyes that said he was different. Billy had never told anyone about his crush, never thought he had to as Teddy seemed so obviously straight. Billy was so confused. What about the kiss? What did it mean?

"The kiss," blurted out Billy before he could stop himself.

Teddy looked up and gave him a questioning look.

"Dude, I mean that was funny. You kissing me, 'cause you don't – you're not -" Billy managed to splutter out, and then gave a strangled laugh. His usual trick of making a joke out of things didn't seem to be working.

"Not what?" Teddy asked innocently.

"You're not, I mean... Teddy – I'm _gay_."

Teddy roared with laughter. Not the reaction Billy was expecting or hoping for.

"Duh," Teddy choked out between snorts of laughter.

"Then what?!" cried Billy indignantly.

"Billy," Teddy said, instantly calming down. "For such a smart kid you sure are dumb."

"What? _Oh -_" he gasped then sighed as Teddy lent down and pressed his lips to Billy's in one silken sweep. Billy closed his eyes and sunk into the other boy's big body, returning the kiss with vigour, lips moving together in unison. Teddy's hand roved up Billy's back and tangled itself in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling at it occasionally to evoke little keening noises and groans of pleasure from the smaller boy. The big hands moved to cup Billy's face and run thumbs over his cheekbones, setting fireworks off under his skin. Teddy's kiss was just as he had imagined, but better. They were tender but had a strength to them that surpassed explanation.

"Mmm," said Teddy, pulling back but keeping his hands in place. "I hope that answers your question."

Billy reluctantly opened his eyes and looked up at him through his lashes. It had the desired effect as Teddy blushed, his swollen lips smiling cautiously, and at this proximity Billy could feel his heart rate speed up.

"I don't know, I could do with a bit more convincing."

Teddy growled at the back of his throat, "I'll take that as a challenge then."

They came back together, kisses slightly rougher, more filled with passion. Teddy caught Billy's lower lip in his teeth and sucked it, getting a moan of pure euphoria from the boy in his arms, making him claw in pleasure at his partners back. Now it was Billy's turn; he slowly extended his tongue and brushed it once across the length of Teddy's mouth, and then again – the other boys mouth opening more each time, making him work for it. His mouth fully open, Billy swept his tongue in and softly over Teddy's making him moan low in his throat.

"God! Billy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Billy had been reluctant to leave Teddy last night, and still couldn't quite remember how they had manged to leave each other when, by the end of it, Billy had been unsure of where he ended and Teddy began. A few minutes after he had got home his cell had started ringing, the caller ID coming up as: Teddy Altman. Billy's heart had skipped so many beats he didn't think it would start again. He had picked up the cell had managed a breathy "hello" down the line.

They had talked through Billy getting ready for bed, getting into bed, talked past three in the morning until Billy had fallen asleep with Teddy softly humming a tune into his ear. Billy had felt like something was missing as soon as he woke up to find his cell sitting on his pillow.

Billy had never felt this way before about anyone. Sure, he had had crushes like every teenage boy but there was something about Teddy that was different. It was as if they just fit, like a jigsaw – for lack of a better analogy. Billy's heart soared as he remembered Teddy confessing that it was the same for him. He had said that what they had meant more to him that two teenage boys fooling around, that he cared for Billy, and had cared since they had met.

Nothing could bring him down today.

"Billy!" came a shout from downstairs.

"Mom?" he replied. "I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow?"

"Meeting was cut short," replied his mother, bursting into his room without knocking. "How have you been honey? I know the boys were at auntie Sarah's but did you eat those vegetables I put in the refrigerator? I hope you didn't go to sleep too late, and dear Lord Billy – it looks like a bomb's just gone off in here..."

Billy waited until his mother had finished her neurotic tirade, knowing she only did it out of worry.

"Mom," he said, grin still plastered over his face. "I've got to get to school. See you later, okay?"

"Okay honey. You got enough money for lunch?"

"Yes mom."

"Okay, then have a good day at school sweetheart."

Billy kissed his mother goodbye on the cheek, bounded down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast off the kitchen table and ran out of the house, jumping on his bike parked in the driveway and pedaling as fast as he could to school. He was late – as usual.

He streaked through the school gates and padlocked his bike to some railings, just making it in time for first period.

The first part of the day passed in a blur, Billy only answering direct questions. The afternoon was supposed to be a 'sports day' of sorts, with the whole school partaking in track and field competitions, Billy shuddered. Athlete he was not.

The lunch bell rang and Billy hastily handed in his work to the teacher. He walked fast across the entrance courtyard where his bike was tied to the building on the opposite side of it where the lunch hall was. If he didn't get there fast he wouldn't get to eat, just because he'd changed schools after the Kesler incident didn't mean there weren't other bullies to take his place. The only difference now was that he didn't have an excuse for electrocuting them.

"Hey! Kaplan!" _Fuck. Today's pizza day and everything._

Billy turned to find one Jason Winter and various dupes a few feet from him. He mentally prepared himself for a possible beating. At lunch the teachers all went to the lounge, and that was all the way on the other side of the school.

"Yeah?"

"What did you say, Kaplan? Did you just answer back to me?"

Billy remained silent. He would at least try and get a few hits in, but the truth was that without his powers he couldn't compete against Winter's sheer size. He was even bigger than Teddy was when he wasn't green.

"I said – did you just answer back to me?" Winter fisted his hand in the front of Billy's shirt and lifted him a little off the ground.

_Fuck this_.

Billy drew back his right leg and rammed his knee into Winter's crotch, causing him to be dropped flat on his ass. Billy sprang up, fists raised at Winter and his two dupes. They were starting to attract quite a crowd.

The dupe with black hair charged at Billy, knocking his face first onto the cement. Billy felt his chin bleeding.

Then, without warning he heard the sound of punches and moans. It took a while for him to register that he wasn't being pummeled and his mouth was definitely shut.

"Not cool dude," Billy heard a familiar voice saying. He scrambled to his feet in time to witness Teddy disposing of all three of them at once. His heart burst at the sight at the same time as the thought _fuck, now Teddy's gonna think I cant defend myself. He wont be interested in a weakling._

All three bullies now on the ground, Billy stared dumbfounded at Teddy, his mouth slightly open. Teddy reached over and gently shut his mouth, concern deepening his eyes as he saw the bleeding cut on Billy's chin from the fall. He fished around in his jeans and came out with a crumpled, but clean, Kleenex. Gently, he wiped Billy's chin clean, occasionally licking the tissue to wet it for better cleaning.

"All better," he said softly.

Billy just smiled up at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend? Yeah, I guess he is. Teddy Altman is my boyfriend. Dude! ...Calm yourself down Billy._

"That your boyfriend then, faggot?" came the angry voice of Winter from behind Billy.

Billy's brow furrowed, not wanting to bring Teddy into this unwillingly. He looked up as his boyfriend, questioning him with his eyes.

"Yeah," said Teddy, eyes glued on Billy's, and with no warning he put a hand under Billy's chin and tilted it up so he could press their lips together in a tender kiss.

It was then that Billy knew, knew that Teddy meant more to him than he could ever put into words. Teddy broke the kiss, but before he pulled away fully Billy darted up and stole another, breathing in as if he wanted to inhale him. Teddy took Billy's hand and faced Winter, adopting a pose that blatantly said 'problem?'.

"Gross," muttered Winter. "'Cmon guys..." they walked away.

"Let's go," whispered Teddy in his ear, tugging on his hand. Billy smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Let me just get my stuff."

They walked to Billy's locker together hand in hand, ignoring the loud whispers and weird looks they got.

Billy opened his locker and dumped half a dozen books into his bag, along with a few sheets of paper covered in his untidy scrawl; Teddy took the bag from his hands.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm carrying your books, what does it look like?" Billy couldn't help but grin, reclaiming Teddy's hand and walking out of the school with him.

"Where are we going?" asked Billy, nudging Teddy's shoulder with his head.

"I want to do this properly," said Teddy. "So, I'm taking you on a date."

Billy squeezed Teddy's hand tightly and chuckled.

"Hey," Teddy retorted. "I take this seriously, being your boyfriend. I wanna treat you right."

Billy found that so cute he had to stop himself from pouncing on him and kissing him blind, instead he said, "Teddy, I don't think you could be a bad boyfriend if you tried; and anyway, keep this up and I'm gonna feel guilty."

Billy didn't expect the reaction coming.

Teddy picked Billy up in his arms like men did in those old fashioned films, except Billy definitely wasn't a woman and he squirmed in his arms with embarrassment.

"Teddy!" he squealed in an embarrassingly high-pitched voice.

"Billy," was the reply before Teddy lent forward and ravished his mouth.

"Teddy!" said Billy, coming up for air. "People are staring!"

"I don't care, do you? Hell, I'm proud" with no reply he continued, shouting. "I'm going out with Billy Kaplan!" and then quieter so only Billy could hear. "The most amazing boy i have ever known."

"Teddy," Billy murmured, reaching up to stroke and thread his fingers through Teddy's hair. "Teddy I -" but he stopped before he got the last word out. _Too fast, Kaplan, too fast._ There was a hint of recognition in the other boy's eyes but neither pursued it.

Teddy insisted on keeping Billy in his arms until they had reached their destination, an ice cream parlour by the par k where he sat Billy down in one of the wicker chairs. They ordered and sat back to bask in the midday sun.

Their knees knocked together and eventually stayed pressed together. The ice cream came and they ended up eating with one hand with the other under the table, fingers entwined and Teddy's thumb stroking over Billy's knuckles.

_It can't get better than this._


	3. Chapter 3

Billy yawned and stretched, squinting his eyes against the shaft of sunlight across his pillow and face. He looked at his alarm: 11 am, _a civilised hour to wake up_ he concluded.

He lay still until all his senses were in full working order; he had gone to sleep so late again that night, like so many other nights, because he had been talking to Teddy.

Billy closed his eyes and smiled at the memory of it.

"Thats sounds wonderful –" Billy heard his mother say, judging from the volume she was probably in the hall near his bedroom.

"Thank you Mrs. Kaplan," replied a voice Billy was now all too familiar with.

_Shit!_ Billy sprang out of bed and pulled on some boxers, mentally cursing his already present erection. _Hang on, Teddy's known you for months and seen you in skintight costumes and now you worry about what you look like?_

Billy had just put on a t-shirt when his bedroom door was flung open, Billy grabbed a pillow and held it in front of him; his mother stood facing him with Teddy giving him an apologetic look from behind her.

"Billy dear, Theodore says you two are studying together," Rebecca Kaplan said as she opened the curtains. "You never mentioned anything to me, dear."

"Yeah, sorry mom..." Billy murmured, not giving her any eye contact.

"Okay then, well I'll leave you two boys alone now," Billy blushed. "I'm taking your brothers to soccer practice and then I'm doing the groceries so I'll be back in a few hours. There's lunch in the refrigerator," she gave Billy a kiss on the cheek and turned to Teddy. "Nice to meet you Theodore."

"You too Mrs. Kaplan."

Rebecca left the room murmuring, "Nice boy," under her breath.

Billy reached over and closed the door.

"So..." Teddy said, drawing out the word.

"Studying?" asked Billy.

"Dude, I couldn't think of anything else. At least she thinks you're working."

"Fair enough."

"You gonna put that pillow down some time soon?"

"Umm... no, I don't think so."

"Why?"

Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Teddy said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah..." Billy looked at his feet, taking a step to the door feeling dejected. "Sorry, I'll just go and... umm..."

But before he could reach the door, Teddy grabbed both of Billy's hands, causing the pillow to fall with a _fumpf_ on the floor, and pulled him against his chest. Their mouths met and Teddy kissed Billy luxuriously, drawing it out as long as possible. He pulled back and wiped the sleep out of the corners of Billy's eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," Billy replied, running his hand along the length of Teddy's jaw to let it rest on the back of his neck.

"Now," said Teddy, pushing Billy back to sit on his bed. "It seems as if we have something that needs fixing." he curved his lips suggestively.

Billy moved to lie on the far side of his bed and gestured for Teddy to join him, which he did with no encouragement needed.

They lay facing each other, not touching. Billy made the first move, he raised his hand and brushed though Teddy's hair, loving the feel of the blond passing through his fingers. Teddy smiled and turned his head so he could kiss Billy's palm, inhaling the skin.

Teddy used one arm to hook Billy around the waist and pull them flush together. He kissed Billy's mouth, than worked along his jaw and down his neck, stopping at the spot on Billy's neck under his ear when he heard his gasp in pleasure.

"Like that?" Teddy murmured seductively next to Billy's ear.

"Mhhmm," was all Billy was capable of responding with.

Teddy continued to kiss and lick around spot until he nipped Billy's earlobe gently with his teeth.

"Teddy!"

Teddy laughed softly until he plunged his wet tongue straight into Billy's ear.

Billy came, shooting jets into the inside of his boxers.

"Oh God!" he cried, sitting up. "This is so embarrassing."

"Shh," Teddy soothed. "Just kiss me."

With a request like that how could Billy refuse? He looked down at Teddy, his eyes hooded with passion and his lips swollen with the kissing and his heart swelled.

"You're beautiful," Billy said before he could stop himself, then turned bright red. "Oh, wow, I can't -" he was cut off by Teddy reaching up to pull him down on top of him and claiming his mouth again. He rolled them over so Billy was underneath and Teddy held himself up on his arms in a semi-press up position.

Teddy affectionately stroked his hair, lent down and whispered in Billy's ear,

"'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night'", he licked the rim of Billy's ear. "Romeo and Juliet Act 1 scene 5."

Billy turned astounded to Teddy,

"You -"

"Read Shakespeare, yes," said Teddy, a wide grin on his face.

"No, I mean, do you really -" he gestured with his hand.

"Yes," Teddy said, suddenly serious.

Billy mouthed a few words soundlessly. _Teddy just said he loves me_. On some levels Billy couldn't believe it; they had known each other for months and grown really close as a team – apart from Patriot that is who kept to himself mostly – and even though they had only confessed their feelings for each other a week or so ago it felt like they had been together for months.

"I love you," Billy blurted out. "But I wish I could tell you better, words aren't really my forté."

Teddy smiled a smile that warmed Billy's heart _I think I could spend my life making him happy_.

"I disagree."

They lay together, just holding each other until Billy heard the front door open and his mother call out that she was home.

Teddy extracted himself from their tangle of limbs and pulled something out of his bag,

"To make it all look credible," he explained as he showed Billy some biology notes.

Without warning the door burst open; Billy sighed, resigned to the fact that privacy was not something he was every going to get in his house.

"Oh Theodore you're still here!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Its past seven 'o' clock. I got side-tracked, see? Well anyway, it probably would be best if you got home before your mother starts to worry."

"Sure thing Mrs. Kaplan."

"I'll walk you to the end of the street," Billy said.

Teddy smiled at him and scooped up his bag, stuffing the notes inside.

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Kaplan," Teddy said as he followed Billy down the stairs.

"My pleasure Theodore, get home safe!"

Billy shivered as the cool night air hit him, dimly registering that he forgot to take a coat. Teddy saw Billy shiver, and as they walked down the street put his arm around Billy's shoulders, rubbing up and down his arm. Billy leaned into Teddy gratefully and they walked awkwardly, talking and laughing for longer than just the end of the street.

Before either realised it they had arrived at Teddy's house, none of the lights were on.

"My mom's out tonight," Teddy said as he walked to his front door, taking his keys out of his pocket. Billy had returned to shivering once Teddy had removed his arm to unlock the door.

"You want to come in?" asked Teddy sympathetically.

"I'd love to, but I should really get home before my mom calls a police search."

Teddy laughed, and stepped forward to kiss Billy goodbye. They wrapped their arms around each other and Billy didn't feel so cold anymore. Upon breaking apart Billy stepped back and rubbed his hands together, making them crackle with electricity, and then spreading it all over his body.

"Lets try this," he said, and rose into the air, meaning to fly home – he wanted all the practice he could get.

"Love you," Billy called from ten feet in the air, testing the words out in his mouth.

"See you tomorrow," Teddy called back. "I love you."

Billy nearly fell out of the sky. _How could hearing that ever get old?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, lets go out. I feel like kicking some bad guy butt before meeting the others."

"Sure. You want pick-up?" Billy asked.

"That'd be good."

"See ya, give me five minutes."

Billy hung up and started pulling on his tights. His parents were out for the night at some psychologists conference and the brats were at his aunts. He draped his cloak over his shoulders and opened his window wide, stepping onto the ledge and rising into the air.

It took under two minutes to get to Teddy's, and once there he tapped on his window three times before it was flung open and flew in.

Teddy was just doing up his vest and morphing into his hulk-like state.

"Ready?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Billy hovered outside the window and waited until Teddy was standing on the ledge where he grabbed the neck of the vest and rose to higher altitudes.

"You're sure I'm not too heavy?" asked Teddy worriedly.

"Hulkling, you're fine," reassured Billy. "And I think I'm finally getting the hang of this flying thing."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"Hey!" said Billy, poking Teddy in the ribs; Teddy just laughed. "Do you really think Kang'll show up?" Billy was scared of the almost certain arrival of an enemy that, as a fanboy, he knew was almost impossible to defeat. Iron Lad had been insistent recently that they prepared for the possibility of his arrival.

"God, I hope not," Teddy replied.

"You don't think we're ready?"

"Do you?"

Teddy remained silent so Billy continued,

"I don't think we can afford to lose Patriot."

"We wont. What's he gonna do? Go solo? He's not ready for that. I mean, the guy's stubborn, but he's not -"

Teddy was cut off by the screeching of tyres and loud cursing. They turned to see a huge 4x4 screaming down the road. With Patriot hanging onto the front,

"- an idiot" finished Teddy.

They watched in slow motion as the man in the passenger seat fired at Patriot.

"Patriot!" yelled Teddy, running to catch him before he hit the tarmac. "How you doin', super soldier? Still bullet-proof?"

"They're getting away," Eli replied weakly.

"Don't worry," said Hulkling. "Asgardian's on top of it."

Asgardian definitely was on top of it. He soared above the vehicle and struck it with a well placed lightning bolt. They fired at him, but none of the bullets hit its mark.

"You guys are gonna want to drop the guns and get out of the car," Billy said. "Trust me on this one."

They continued to fire at him, but it didn't last long. Seeing his boyfriend being shot at, Hulkling had put Patriot gently down on the sidewalk, lifted up the car and shaken its occupants onto the road.

"That's the problem with kids today. They don't listen." Billy quipped from above.

Billy descended and saw Patriot on top of one of the shooters, about to beat him.

"What if I shot you, man? Where do you think you'd end up?" growled Eli.

"Yeah," Teddy added. "These guys aren't as scary without their guns -"

"Hulkling, behind you!" Billy yelled as he saw a man come at Teddy with a knife. "HULKLING!"

"Aaagh!" Teddy roared as he knocked the man half way across the street.

"You okay?" asked Billy, laying a hand on Teddy's waist where no one could see.

"Yeah, almost healed," Teddy replied, moving into Billy;s touch.

"The Incredible Hulkling," Patriot said dryly.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," he retorted.

"Tell me about it. I just got shot in the chest."

Eli moved, causing Billy to have to move his hand.

"So, who are these guys?" he asked.

"Dealers," Patriot replied. "I caught 'em selling MGH in the park."

"At the risk of sounding dangerously unhip, what's MGH?" Teddy asked.

"Mutant Growth Hormone. It gives normal people powers for a while," Eli replied.

"What do we do with it?" asked Teddy.

"Take it to the cops?" Billy suggested.

"And get arrested for tearing up the cathedral? I don't think so."

"So what do we do with the dealers," Teddy continued.

"Leave 'em here, I guess," said Patriot.

"With a note saying, 'from you friendly neighbourhood young avengers'? Because that'll stand up in court," joked Billy.

"You got a better idea?" asked Patriot.

"Gee," responded Billy, draping his staff over his shoulders. "Let me check my superhero manual. Oh wait, it's in my other tights."

"Iron Lad was right," Teddy said resignedly. "We're not ready for this."

"Iron Lad doesn't know any more about this than we do," Patriot tied up the men as he spoke.

"He knows better than to go off by himself and get shot," Billy cut in, though some part of him did believe that Iron Lad knew more about Kang than he was letting on. "What if we hadn't been here Patriot?"

"What do you want me to say? 'Thanks'?"

"That'd be a refreshing change of pace."

"We want you to say you're still on the team. Because if Kang does show up," Teddy said. "We'll need all the help we can get."

Patriot stayed silent, frustrated, but not stupid enough to take it out on someone with super-strength.

"We should get to the mansion," Billy said, to cover up the awkward silence. The others grunted agreement. "All aboard," he said, creating a glowing blue platform for the others to step onto.

"Hey," said Teddy as the platform soared into the sky. "Since when could you do this?

"A while now," he replied, not sure whether he should blush or grin at his obvious attempt to touch Teddy as much as possible as shown by their previous trip.

"Really?" Teddy said, cocking an eyebrow in a way that Billy thought was just too adorable.

"God guys, get a room," complained Eli.

"What?" asked Billy, genuinely shocked.

"Just 'cause you two finally realised... Christ, the vibes were bad enough before this..."

Billy and Teddy exchanged glances.

"You know?" Billy almost whispered.

"Asgardian, anyone who has even been in the same room as you and Hulkling knows. You might wanna land."

"What? Oh," Billy stuttered; and he thought they had been so good. What made it worse was that people knew about them before even they did.

"Dude, who the hell are they?" demanded Hulkling.

"Asgardian, if you would," asked Patriot.

Billy drew back his hand and sent down a lightning bolt a few paces in front of the two intruders, causing then to jump back.

Patriot stepped forward, "I don't know how you kids got in here, but you're going to have to leave."


	5. Chapter 5

"'Kids?'" the girl with the Raven hair exclaimed. Billy dimly recognised her.

"This is private property," reiterated Patriot, placing himself bodily in front of her. Billy and Teddy moved to do the same.

"And this is Ant-Man's daughter," she shot back. "So now who's trespassing?"

Billy couldn't help himself, his inner fanboy could not be controlled, "You're Cassie Lang?"

"Yeah," the blond said shyly.

"And I'm the girl who saved your life, remember?" Raven-hair shot at Eli whilst Asgardian, Hulkling and Cassie stepped back for the impending argument.

"You did not, you created a diversion."

"I had to do something. Thanks to you, I almost died."

"We were trying to help -"

"You guys are the ones who need help. Which is why Ant-Girl and I want to join the Young Avengers."

"Ant-Girl?" Patriot asked doubtfully.

"The 'Young Avengers' is not our official name, by the way," Teddy added, coming up behind Billy and discreetly squeezing his ass as he spoke.

"So, do you guys have powers?" asked Billy, in a voice slightly higher than normal.

"No..." began the blond.

"Not powers per-se but -" cut in Raven-hair but was cut of herself before she could finish by Cassie.

"Look, can I just get my Dad's gear-"

"How old are you?" demanded Patriot. Teddy was now running his hands lightly up and down Billy's back.

"Fifteen," Cassie replied defensively.

"No, seriously, how old are you?"

"Seriously, fifteen," she said and then under her breath. "In June. Look, I'm just gonna get my Dad's stuff -"

"No, you're not." Patriot held her arm.

"Okay, you're gonna want to take your hand off me if you want to keep it."

"I thought you said you didn't have powers."

"I don't," she began. "But I've been kidnapped enough times, my mom finally let me take self-defense classes." With that, Cassie flipped Patriot over her shoulder and head first into the bushes.

Teddy took the opportunity of everyone being distracted to plant a kiss on Billy's lips, lips moving so magically that Billy felt light-headed afterwards. He broke the kiss with a mischievous grin and rushed to help Patriot up, Billy leant on his wooden staff for support.

"That was awesome," Teddy said to Cassie. "Sorry Patriot."

"Time for you to go home, little girl," growled Eli now furious, but Cassie stood her ground.

"I'm not going anywhere. My father was an avenger. This was his home. And one weekend a month, it was mine too," Cassie had begun to grow. "Now he's dead. And all I have left of him is inside the mansion. So, I don't care who you are – or what powers you have," she had grown further, passing eight foot. "I'm not leaving without it!" she was shouting at full volume now, and was taller than the ancient oaks in the mansion's garden.

"Cassie..." Raven-hair said tentatively. "I thought you said you didn't have powers."

"I don't!" Cassie yelled, still seething.

"That's not what it looks like from down here."

Cassie looked down at herself and saw how far up she was off the ground. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she swayed on her feet. She seemed to fall into a dead faint in slow motion. Billy shot into the air, about to try and lower her down, but soon realised that she was far too heavy; he concluded that someone of her new-found mass would be able to handle the impact.

Billy looked down and saw where Cassie would land: Teddy.

"Hulkling!" Billy yelled. Working out of sheer panic, he brandished his staff and sent out what looked like a glowing blue lasso. It looped around Teddy and snapped him up off the ground and up to Billy's arms.

"Thanks," said Teddy, shocked.

"You're welcome," replied Billy, they were practically nose to nose and Billy lunged forward to kiss his boyfriend. He though about how different it was to kiss Teddy as Teddy, and Teddy as Hulkling; he decided they were just as good, but in their own ways. In this form Teddy was so much bigger physically than him, and his skin had a different texture, his lips were the same velvet but his hands and arms and everywhere else was rougher and caused a wonderful friction. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he warned.

"Well if this is what happens when I do you're not giving me much incentive," Teddy countered.

Billy just shook his head disbelievingly at the boy in his lasso. Teddy grinned and leant forward to lick the tip of Billy's nose, causing Billy and the lasso to crackle with electricity momentarily.

"We've gotta go help," Billy gasped.

"Mmm hmm," replied Teddy, nuzzling his neck. "Put us down then."

Billy gulped and reluctantly brought them back down to earth where it turned out that no one had noticed their absence – or had at least pretended not to notice.

Teddy walked over and took Cassie's hand, Raven-hair (who Billy had just heard was called Kate) was touching her cheek tentatively and Patriot stood by Cassie's shoulder, seemingly unsure of what to do.

"Oh my God..." "Is that?" "CASSIE!" Billy heard from the mansion where he saw Captain America, Iron Man, Jessica Jones and Iron Lad running towards them.

"What happened?" Cap asked.

"You – you're Captain America -" stuttered Kate.

"What happened to Cassie?"

"She got upset. She started growing. And then she kind of... passed out."

"What upset her?" Iron Man asked Hulkling.

"Um... we did. She wanted us to let her into the mansion so she could get her dad's Ant-Man costume -"

"Cassie? It's Cap. Can you hear me?"

"Cap...? Why are you so...small?"

"I'm not Cass. You grew."

"I did? How?"

"I don't know. Think you can shrink back down for me?"

"God, I hope so."

"Sure you can, Cass," said Kate. "Just take a deep breath and think... small."

Cassie wasn't the only one taking deep breaths. Billy was struggling to control his breathing as Teddy – who looked like he was having a serious conversation with Billy – was running his hands over Bill's pecs and tweaking his nipples gently.

"In front of Cap?" asked Billy breathily.

"Anything for you," replied Teddy grinning, tweaking harder to make Billy choke with pleasure. Luckily the heroes were occupied with Cassie who was now up and okay.

"Fine," growled Billy.

What Billy did then surprised even himself. He leant forward and palmed Teddy's dick through his pants, stroking over the bulge. Teddy gasped and moved to grip Billy's arms. Billy grinned, stroked one last time and went to rejoin the group who were making their way into the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassie had gone to her dad's room with Iron Man, leaving the other teenagers with Jessica Jones and the Captain.

"So, except for Cassie, is this all of you," he asked. "Or are there any more Young Avengers running around out there?"

"No sir, this is all of us," replied Iron Lad, and then introduced then all in turn. Billy tried to position himself to look slightly more impressive than he felt in front of _the_ Captain America. "Patriot. Asgardian -"

"It's an honour sir," Billy cut in.

"Please..." mumbled Patriot.

"And this is Hulkling," Iron Lad continued, unfazed.

Kate coughed conspicuously.

"And this is the young lady who saved our lives at the Cathedral."

"But you're not a Young Avenger?" Cap asked.

"No sir," Kate replied. "These boys have a strict, sexist, no-supergirls allowed policy."

"Thats not true," countered Iron Lad.

"Then why is Cassie not a Young Avenger?"

"Because she wasn't part of the Avengers Failsafe program."

Billy's recognition sparked as he remembered Iron Lad explaining to the team how exactly he had found them. On finding the Vision he had programmed his data and hoped to use it to find the Avengers, but instead had found the failsafe program. This program was to be put in place if anything happened to the Avengers and be able to target the new wave of Avengers. The people it chose seemed to have some kind of connection to the previous avengers.

"What kind of tie?" asked Cap.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Teddy replied, clasping Billy's hand in his under the table.

"Maybe if we told you our real names -" Billy started, taking off his headgear.

"No!" exclaimed Patriot. "They're called secret identities for a reason."

"- he's Captain America Patriot."

"Yeah, but she's a civilian," Patriot said, looking directly at Kate.

"A civilian who saved your life," she retorted.

Needless to say this ignited another argument between the two of them, Billy sighed and leaned inconspicuously against Teddy's arm. But, before fire started shooting from both their eyes and them killing each other, Cap intervened.

"- I'm grateful to you," he said to Kate. "But if you wouldn't mind giving us a moment alone?"

Kate graciously left with a parting shot of: "Oh, and Patriot? You're gonna be hearing this a lot, but let me be the first to say it: Why can't you be more like him?"

Billy was certain that if Patriot wasn't wearing a full head mask, you would be able to see smoke coming out of his ears.

Captain America gestured towards a large oak table amidst the ruins of the former Avengers mansion. Iron Lad, Billy and Teddy took seats in front of Cap, but Patriot stood off to the side, visibly furious for some unknown reason. Cap motioned for them to speak; Teddy brushed his knee against Billy's and then left it there, occasionally rubbing them together before Billy spoke.

"I'm Billy Kaplan, my parents are Jeff and Rebecca. He's a cardiologist, she's a psychologist. Two little brothers, both obnoxious... does this mean anything to you?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"What about your powers, Billy?" asked Jessica Jones. "You generate electricity? Lightning?"

"Um... yeah. Kinda." _and cast spells. Sort of. When it feels like working. But they don't need to know – yet._

"What about you, Hulkling?" Cap asked.

"My real name's Teddy Altman. I've got super-strength..."

"Any anger issues," Cap cut in.

"I don't Hulk out if that's what you mean," Teddy rubbed his foot against Billy's and then left it so they were touching from their knees downwards. "At least not any more than most sixteen year olds.

"How'd you get your powers? Radiation or -"

"I don't know. None of us knows. Except Patriot."

"Patriot?" Cap said. "Why don't you sit down and tell us about yourself, son?"

Patriot was leaning against the wall, but at this he stood tall and took a menacing step towards the table.

"First of all, I'm not your son. So you can breathe a big sigh of relief," Patriot growled. "And second of all, why should we tell you our secrets when the only reason you came here was to shut us down? You are planning to shut us down. Aren't you?"

Cap and Jessica cast guilty downwards glances.

"Patriot," Cap began. "If I am in any way responsible for you -"

"Don't worry. You're not."

Billy listened in shock at Patriots story. He wore the uniform of Bucky – Captain America's teenage sidekick during the war who sadly died and henceforth put an end to heroes having sidekicks – in respect for who he called: the real Captain America – the first Captain America. The black Captain America. He told of how, before the super soldier serum was tested on the white Captain America, the army tested it on his grandfather: Isiah Bradley, the black Captain America. A while ago, Patriot had gotten into a fight and lost a lot of blood. He had shared his grandfathers blood type and there had been a transfusion – thereby granting Patriot his powers.

"Look, I appreciate what you kids are trying to do, but -"

"You want to shut us down," Patriot responded. He backed away towards the other three. Billy picked up his headgear and placed it back on his head, fixing his face into a look of stubbornness for what he knew was coming. "Tell me Captain," Patriot continued. "How exactly do you intend to stop us?"


	7. Chapter 7

_WHUMP_

Rubble started falling from the ceiling and panic descended. Cap ran to shield Jessica and her pregnant belly from the falling roof and Iron Man burst into the room with Cassie, reassuring everyone that she was fine.

_CRASH_

The roof was torn off completely and a giant figure appeared through the smoke.

"Where is he?!? Where is the master?!"

Billy recognised it at once as the growing man, and began running his statistics through his head, only realising that he was doing it out loud when Jessica Jones yelled, "God, you really are fanboys, aren't you?" from behind Cap. _Cool, Kaplan. Smooth._

"Whatever you do," Cap shouted. "Don't -"

Teddy leaped up and punched the growing man squarely in the jaw.

"- hit him," Cap finished.

"Whoops," said Teddy.

"The more you hit him, the more he grows," Cap explained, and then stopped dead as he stared at the figure of the growing man laying immobile on the floor.

"I don't know sir," Teddy said. "His growth seems to have been... stunted."

Billy descended and landed next to his boyfriend to get a better look at a sight than was completely unheard of. _The growing man isn't growing or doing anything really annoying. That's it. The moon must be made of cheese._

"Well, that's never happened before," Cap said to Iron Man.

"I guess they don't make 'em like they used to."

Iron Man was prevented from continuing as the growing man's first line "Where is the master?" seemed to be coming from everywhere.

The team watched in horror as the growing man didn't grow, but began to split into many little growing men.

"Okay," Billy said. "This completely violates growing man continuity."

The four of then backed up together, surrounded by the growing men.

"God, I'm such a dork," Billy muttered so that no one could really hear him.

"Yeah," muttered Teddy, catching Billy's hand for a second and squeezing it. "But you're my Dork." Billy's heart soared and lightning flowed over his skin.

"What do we do?" asked Iron Lad.

"We're fanboys aren't we?" replied Teddy. "We collect them all."

"Do you want my advice?" asked Cap.

"Do we have a choice?" Patriot retorted.

"Not if you want to survive," growled Iron Man.

"Don't fight them. Subdue them."

And they did. The team tried every method of subduing the little men who were constantly chanting "Where is the master?"

"I think they want their master," Teddy roared over the din.

"Who the hell is their master?" Patriot yelled back.

"Kang!" replied the Captain, trying to fight off ten of them at once.

"Kang?" replied Iron Lad. "Oh my God, they're stimuloids. I invented them."

All the pieces fell into place, albeit in a weird time travel way. Of course Iron Lad was Kang, he was from the future, his armour was even more advanced than Iron Man's and he had ad this huge obsession with Kang's coming. Billy gave himself a mental _duh_ and tuned back into the fight to hear Iron Lad talking to him.

"Asgardian, can you hold them back?"

"How?" Billy asked. "They're lightning proof."

"Use your other powers."

_My other powers? Not the best idea to be casting spells that are unreliable at best in a time of crisis. Shit. I -_

"Are you sure? I don't know if I -"

"Do it!"

"You don't have to yell," Billy muttered as he lept into the air, sending out a ring of fluorescent blue power and knocking out a large proportion of the growing men.

_Wow. So that didn't screw up completely. Fluke. Hmmm,Cap and Iron Man seem to be giving me weird looks. Maybe I should have mentioned that lightning isn't the only trick I have._

Billy watched in fascination at Iron Lad, who now hovered above the partially sedated growing men shouting,

"I am Kang. I am your master!"

_Well, I would say that my suspicions have just been spectacularly confirmed._

Green beams of light shot upwards from the position of each growing man, it took Billy a few seconds to realise that the growing men had disappeared with the light, leaving them without an enemy.

"What are they doing?" asked Iron Man.

"Sending a signal," Iron Lad replied. "Letting Kang know they found me. He's coming... we have to prepare."

Iron Man led them back into the mansion and to the training facility; he then took their gear, claiming that he wanted to see what they could do without their stuff.

Billy walked into the facility next to Teddy, putting his arm around the others waist and loving the feel of him, he was just so powerful and...big in this form.

"Good luck," Billy whispered.

"You too," Teddy replied with a small nervous smile playing across his lips.

"You'll be fine," Billy reassured him.

"Thanks," he slid an arm around Billy's waist and squeezed gently on his hip bone.

"Move guys," said Patriot from behind, causing them to jump apart.

Patriot sighed under his breath and moved past them, shaking his head.

"Crap," Billy cursed, stopping and turning back to the entrance. "Just be a second, I'll see you in there," he jogged the short distance to the exit. "Oops. Forgot to take off my watch," he pushed against the door. "Hey, the door's locked. Cap? Iron Man? Guys..."

There was no reply.


	8. Chapter 8

The team and Cassie were busying themselves amidst what _used_ to be the training room of the Avengers mansion, press ups, practicing their powers, anything to pass the time in what blatantly was not a training session but an attempt to call their parents.

Billy had taken off his cape and was standing next to Teddy, clutching his hand while Teddy stroked a comforting thumb over his knuckles, and when no one was looking, leaning down to nip Billy's ear.

"Hulkling, break it down," Patriot said, pointing to the door.

"How?"

"I thought you had super strength."

"I thought _you_ had super strength," Teddy countered.

"Stand back," Billy cut in. "Maybe I can short out the security system." Teddy gave one last squeeze before stepping back to give him space.

Billy shot a huge steam of lightning at the door of the training facility, but to no effect.

"Then again, maybe I can't."

"What if you use you other powers?" asked Patriot.

"What other powers?" asked Cassie.

"Eli!" exclaimed Billy.

"What? You used them to stop the growing men."

"Yeah, but -"

"Do you want your parents to find out you're a super hero?"

"No."

"Then do something. Teleport us out of here. Make the door disappear. Anything."

"You can make doors disappear?" inquired Cassie.

"Um... it's complicated."

"No, it's not," interrupted Eli. "Hulkling has other powers too."

"Eli!!" growled Teddy.

"Eli, now is not the time," Iron Lad said, trying to calm down the whole situation.

It took a while for Eli to calm down, but in the end Iron Lad – Nathaniel – laid a hand on Cassie's shoulder and asked her, for her first official act as a Young Avenger if she would help them get out of there.

"Okay... but how?"

Nathaniel explained that if she could grow, she should be able to shrink as well.

"But then how would I get you guys out? Was anybody watching when Iron Man typed in the security code?"

"I was," came a female voice that wasn't Cassie's.

"Kate!" squealed Cassie and launched herself into a hug.

"I thought you left."

"Not without you giant girl," Kate teased.

"Thanks for the save Kate," Nathaniel said.

"Can we go please," muttered Patriot. "Before the Avengers call the cops and/or our parents?"

"Don't worry Patriot," retorted Kate. "The Avengers won't be making any calls for a while. They're too busy talking to Kang."

The shock in the room was palpable.

"Come on," Kate gestured towards the exit. "I'll tell you on the way."

"Way where?" Patriot asked.

Kate didn't reply until they reached a kind of locker room where Kate told them their gear was stored.

"Well, first Kang threatened to kill Jessica's unborn child, then he shot Cap and Iron Man with a laser rifle; but yeah, when I left then were just talking."

"We have to get up there," Nathaniel said, determined.

"You're not going anywhere," replied Patriot.

"Why not?"

"Because," said Teddy. "If Kang sees you -"

"He won't. He's looking for a 'young Kang', and I'm Iron Lad."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Kate from behind them. They turned around and drew in a shocked breath in unison.

"Who are you supposed to be? Hawkingbird?" Patriot asked.

"Gee. You don't like my outfit? I'm hurt."

Kate was costumed up in Mockingbird's mask and battle staves, Swordsman's sword, a quiver or arrows, a bow and more weapons that Billy couldn't even begin to count.

"Come," said Kate, together they ran to where the Avengers were, but stopped short and hid behind some rubble in time to see that Jessica Jones was in her Jewel costume and was definitely not pregnant. Billy's blood boiled at what he saw, Kang had taken away her child.

"All right Kang -" said Cap.

"Cap..." Jessica cautioned.

"We'll give you the boy."

Iron Lad gasped and together they drew back into the mansion, protecting their leader, and into the tunnels underneath the mansion.

"I'm so sorry Iron Lad -" Cassie said.

"It's okay Cass," Iron Lad replied, and Billy saw them bump their hands together.

"- not it's not. The fact that Cap is willing to just hand you over to the most despicable villain in Avengers history -"

"Easy Cass. Iron Lad kinda is Kang," Teddy cut in.

"Yeah but he's the young Kang. The good Kang."

"And I intend to stay that way. There's no way I'm going back with him."

Billy could sense what was going on between Cass and Nathaniel and bumped his hand against Teddy's, smiling and gesturing with his head at the couple.

Teddy squeezed the hand and brought it up to his mouth to press a kiss on the knuckles, grinning when lightning surged up Billy's arm.

"So where are we going?" Billy asked.

"This way," Kate and Eli said simultaneously and pointing in opposite directions. Billy could swear he saw something between them as well. Or it could just be the mood that Teddy always put him in whenever he was around.

Iron Lad checked the map of the mansion installed into his software.

"So," Kate began, turning her attention away from Eli and onto Nathaniel. "If you don't become Kang... everything changes?"

"I suppose it would have to. Right?"

"So the mansion? Jessica's baby? It's all just... gone?

"I guess so."

"Then I'm sorry, but... maybe you should go back."

"Kate!" Cassie exclaimed.

"He can't!" Billy seconded.

"I'm just saying..."

"Kate," Nathaniel said in his usual patient manner. "If you found out you were going to become... Adolf Hitler, wouldn't you do everything in your power to make sure it never happens?"

"Of course, but – did you see the colour of the sky up there? And the look on Jessica's face?"

"Maybe Kate's right," Teddy inserted. "If you went back would you have to become Kang the conqueror?"

The argument continued for a while. The team hypothesised and philosophised until they could no more until Eli reminded them that they were a team, they were meant to stick together.

"We follow Iron Lad," he said.

And they did, following him down a corridor he said led to the front gate.

Nathaniel shifted a huge trap-door and climbed out, Billy followed after Teddy. Once out of the hole he immediately got the gist of the conversation. They were handing over Nathaniel.

"I came to the Avengers for help," he growled, furious. "I won't make that mistake again." With that, he launched himself into the air, speeding away.

Kang offered to go after him but Iron Man declined, saying that he should say here where his colleagues could keep an eye on him, and launched himself after Nathaniel.

Billy watched in slow motion as Teddy hurled himself at Iron Man, catching his leg and holding on. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shi- _

Billy saw Iron Man blast Teddy off.

"HULKLING!"

Teddy fell through the air, and Billy shot off after him. Too late to stop the impact.


	9. Chapter 9

Teddy arrived before the others, his magic getting him there before he could even blink.

He kneeled next to Teddy in the crater that had been made by the fall and leant over him. He smoke cleared enough for Billy to see that Teddy had mostly changed back to human; his right arm was still green and was mangled from the fall.

"Oh God, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, please be okay, please be okay."

He put fingers to Teddy's neck, and nearly fainted with relief when he felt a pulse.

"Billy?" came a weak voice. Billy saw Teddy's eyes flutter open and his stomach stopped tying itself in ever tighter knots.

Billy positioned his face above Teddy's and swooped down to lay a hungry kiss on his boyfriends lips. He tried to convey everything he was thinking into that kiss.

"Don't ever do that again Theodore Altman or I swear to God I'll kill you myself."

Teddy chuckled and played with a forelock of Billy's hair.

"I love you, William Kaplan," he said weakly.

"Oh God, I was so worried," Billy choked, a tell-tale tear leaking from the corner of his eye.

"Shh," Teddy soothed, wiping away the tear with calloused fingers. Billy pressed his face into the palm and kissed it reverently.

Billy moved to sit behind Teddy so that he could prop him up.

"Aren't I supposed to be comforting you?"

"You are," Teddy replied, leaning back into Billy and burying his face into his boyfriends chest. Billy smoothed down his blond hair and started to try and tend to Teddy's right arm that looked like it had been through a blender, much to Teddy's protests.

Suddenly, shadows appeared above them, and Teddy changed position so that he could see better. Billy felt empty where they were touching just a second before.

"Is he... alright?" Cap asked, obviously shocked that Teddy had survived.

"Is he... human?" added Jessica Jones.

"He's a shape-shifter," said Billy, somewhat protectively.

"And not a very good one at the moment," added Teddy weakly.

"Are you sure you're okay? How do you feel?" Billy asked, just to reassure himself again, even though Teddy had more than proved he was fine to him.

"I'll be fine. At some point. What about Iron Lad?"

"Don't worry," said Patriot, crouching down to check if Teddy was okay for himself. "Iron Lad can take care of himself."

Billy helped Teddy up and kept one arm around his waist to support him.

There was a loud noise above them and they looked up to see Iron Man falling from the sky – shot down by Iron Lad. However, before Iron Man could hit the ground, Nathaniel caught him and came down to earth, claiming that he was just unconscious before placing him gently on the ground.

"You've come back," Kang said, stepping towards Nathaniel.

"The fall might've killed him. And I'm not a murderer."

"No," Kang replied. "You're a warrior. Just like me."

"No!"

Billy couldn't believe what he saw coming. Kang had gestured one glowing glove towards Iron Lad and Nathaniel blasted Cassie, Teddy and himself.

The last thing he heard was Nathaniel saying, "Oh my God... What did I do?"

The last thing he thought was _Teddy, oh God. What if he can't take another hit?_


	10. Chapter 10

"...in the timestream. Probably on his way back here. And he'll keep coming back until I go with him..."

This told Billy all he needed to know.

1) he was alive.

2) Kang was gone – for the moment.

_Teddy! Fuck, where's Teddy. I've got to find him. I -_

Billy realised why he had woken up. Calloused fingers were stroking across his cheekbones and a deep voice was murmuring words of comfort to him. Billy relaxed and opened his eyes.

"Hello gorgeous," he said, but the words came out mangled from all the rubble dust he had inhaled that had left his throat dry.

"Hello there," Teddy replied, the smile he reserved only for Billy crossing his face.

He leaned down and took Billy's face into his hands, crushing their lips together until Billy was gasping for breath. "Don't scare me like that again."

Billy snorted. "Guess we're even," he said.

"I'd rather we didn't have to be even."

"Me too," Billy replied softly, leaning up to press soft pliant lips together. He caught Teddy's lower lips between his teeth and sucked, drawing out a whimper of pleasure from the larger boy that made Billy glow. The kiss soon turned into a hug, both of them holding each other as if if they let go they would lose the other.

"I can't lose you," whispered Teddy.

"You won't," replied Billy.

"If we get out of this..."

"We will."

Billy had never been the strong one in any relationship, but with Teddy he found he could be.

"I love you," Billy reiterated.

"I love you," Teddy responded, clasping Billy's hand and pulling him to his feet.

Together they staggered to rejoin the group in time to catch Nathaniel's statement,

"I am going with him."

There was a cacophony of objections, most of them coming from Cassie and Billy wondered what had happened between them whilst he had been out.

"I have to. Look around. Everything's falling apart. But Kang says if I go back, it'll all be exactly the way it was before I got here."

"How?" asked Eli. "We'll just wake up tomorrow morning and it'll be like none of this ever happened?"

"Wait," said Teddy. "We wont be Young Avengers?"

"Will we even... know each other?" Billy asked tentatively.

"Probably not. I'm sorry."

Billy's heart felt like it was breaking, his head span and he nearly passed out cold. The thought of life without Teddy was unbearable.

Cassie threw herself into Nathaniel's arms, sobbing.

"There has to be another way," Patriot stressed.

"There's no time," Nathaniel responded. "The second Kang shows up here..."

"Then lets get out of here. Go someplace else," Teddy suggested.

Billy offered the use of his house, that was assuming it still existed in the current altered universe. Nathaniel countered that Kang could still track him because of his armour, but that deterred no one, especially not Kate,

"So, take it off," she said.

"Without my armour, I'm powerless -"

"We'll protect you," Cassie said earnestly.

"- and a little under-dressed."

"Want my cape?" Billy asked, trying to suppress a grin.

"Thanks, but its the not-wearing-pants that concerns me."

Patriot shouldered his shield, "Can we just get to the upper west side, please?"

"What about Cap and Jess and Iron Man?" asked Kate.

"They're as good as dead," said a familiar voice. "Unless the boy comes with me."

Kang stood atop a heap of rubble, huge gun in one hand and Captain America in the other.


	11. Chapter 11

Billy and Teddy faced Kang with Cassie as she grew to a massive height while Eli rushed Nathaniel off to Billy's house before joining the rest of the team.

"This is it guys," urged Patriot. "Don't hold back. Use all your powers. Size-changing. Shape-shifting. Spell-casting -"

"Spell-casting?" interjected Kate.

"Yeah," Billy responded. "And sometimes it even works."

"I'm done playing with you, children," Kang shouted over the battle field that used to be their home city, a gun pressed to Captain America's temple.

That's too bad," Patriot shouted back, eyes narrowing. "Cause we're just getting started!"

And with that the team: Patriot, Kate, Cassie, Teddy and Billy launched themselves at Kang.

Kang dropped Cap and hastily brought up a purple protective sphere, firing laser rounds through the bubble at Patriot who blocked them with his shield.

Billy crackled with lightning and kept above the sphere, blasting it as often as he could. Teddy stayed on the ground, trying to physically break it, it showed signs of breaking but nothing happened – even with Billy and Teddy's combined efforts.

"We have to disarm this guy," Billy heard Patriot roar over the din of the fight, but had to return to blasting Kang.

"Billy!" he heard Patriot call.

"Yeah?" he roared back, trying to stay focused on Kang and watching Teddy's back, just like Teddy was doing for him.

"Get back here!"

"Teddy?" Billy called down.

"Yeah," Teddy responded.

"Retreat to that column."

"And leave Kang?"

"Patriot's got a plan."

"Okay."

Teddy ducked and ran to crouch behind the wide marble column that looked like it used to support a statue but was now filthy from the fine dirt throughout the air and chipped and gouged from Kang's laser gun. Billy followed.

"We need a spell-caster," explained Patriot.

"Eli," growled Billy. "Now isn't the time for being cryptic."

"We need you to disable Kang's force-field."

"How am I supposed to concentrate on spell-casting? I'm a little preoccupied trying to stay alive!"

Teddy chuckled at Billy's indignation but sobered up quickly at Patriots withering look.

"Cassie and I'll distract Kang. Just do what you need to do."

With that, Patriot and Cassie launched themselves back into the mix, fighting with all their power.

"That's the thing," Billy stressed, mostly to himself. "I'm new at this... I don't know what I need to do."

"Yes, you do," Teddy said suddenly very close, so close Billy could feel his breath on his neck. It brought up goose-flesh all over his body. "We practiced this."

Billy sighed and took himself back a few months in his head, back to when the four of them had been training together. Billy now saw his 'extra practice' sessions with Teddy for what they really were _What can I say? I have all the subtlety and finesse of a brick. A very large, heavy brick._ There had been a lot of extra and unnecessary touching. Hand holding – for centering himself, knee grazing – accidental obviously, extra long hugs – they were friends after all, moments of intense eye contact. Billy was well aware of how dense he had been and now regretted it. Maybe, seeing as there was a great possibility of them all dying today, they could have had more time together.

_Oh God, I'm going to die a virgin..._

"Don't focus on the problem. Focus on what you want," Teddy continued.

"I want to disable Kang's force field."

"Say it again," Teddy urged, squeezing Billy's hands and then letting go as he saw the determination steeling in his boyfriends eyes.

"I want to disable Kang's force-field. I want to disable Kang's force-field. I want to disable Kang's force-field..."

"Wow," Kate said in awe. "Where'd you guys learn that? A Wiccan manual?"

"No," Teddy replied. "One of my mom's self-help books."

Billy flew above Kang force-field, chanting and saw the first effects of his spell working, the sphere seemed to be thinning.

Cheered by this, Billy poured all the power in his command into his desire.

_FOOM_

"Billy!"

A blast from Kang's laser gun hit Billy squarely in the chest, knocking him out of the air.


	12. Chapter 12

"You okay?" Teddy asked worriedly as he propped Billy up against his shoulder.

"Did it work?" asked Billy, dazed.

"I think it did," Kate responded.

"Then I'm okay."

Teddy rubbed his hand up and down Billy's arm in sooting circles.

"Shit..." said Kate.

They turned and saw Kang pivoting on the spot to face the three of them, raising up his gun menacingly.

"Get down!" Teddy yelled, diving to the ground and puling the other two with him.

"Now we just have to take his guns away," Kate said.

"Impossible," Billy responded. "Kang's trans-temporal armour allows him to pull any weapon in history out of the timestream."

The blue laser beams shot over their heads, only just missing them. Together, Teddy, Kate and Billy crawled to find protection behind a particularly large boulder. A shot passed dangerously close to Billy, singeing some of the hair on his head. Teddy brought an arm around his boyfriend and pulled him into his chest, shielding him from harm with his larger frame.

"Then we'll have to take away his trans-temporal armour away," Kate yelled over the sound of shots.

"How?" Billy asked. "We can't even get near him."

"Maybe we don't have to," said Kate, a sly look passing over her features.

She extended her bow and slotted an arrow onto the string. Raising the weapon up, she squinted against the dust in the air and took aim, ready to fire.

"Quick question," Teddy interrupted. "Have you ever used one of those before?"

"Every summer at Interlochen National Music Camp. I also play cello."

"Wow, that really removes all doubts," Billy muttered under his breath.

But, even through Billy's doubts, the arrow flew straight and true into the control panel or Kang's armour, making the time-traveler scream as he was electrocuted by his own suit of armour.

"How did you...?" asked Patriot in awe.

"It's all in the wrist," Kate explained. "If we survive this, I'll show you."

"What do you mean 'if'? Without his armour Kang's -" Patriot raised his fist, ready to punch his opponent. Kang caught the fist. "- powerless?"

Kang snapped back Eli's arm and kicked him to the ground.

"You underestimate me, child," he spat.

"Get away from him," Kate threatened.

Billy didn't hear the rest of the confrontation as Teddy had pulled him back against his chest, but this time it was for business. He had a plan that he whispered urgently into Billy's ear.

The plan was to use all of his abilities, just like Eli had said. Shape-shifting was one of Teddy's and it had never been more useful. Teddy was going to shift into Nathaniel and give himself up to Kang. At this, Billy automatically gasped and protested, fear leaping into his heart. He would not lose Teddy. Teddy tsk-ed Billy and kissed his cheek, reassuring him that he would not leave with Kang – it was just a ruse. Teddy, disguised as Iron Lad would get Kang to put down his weapons and then would 'go with him'. The last stage of the plan was for Teddy, once he was close enough, to shift back into his Hulkling form and attack Kang.

Teddy had told Billy the plan because he didn't want to worry him and because when he shifted back into Hulkling he would need Billy's back up.

Billy nodded once at the proposed plan,

"Good luck," he whispered.

"I'll be back," Teddy replied.

They glanced back at the battle field, Kate had been holding her own but had just been knocked to the ground.

Teddy ducked out of sight behind the boulder to quickly shift. Billy watched in fascination as Hulkling shrunk, skin turning green to white, hair green to black, until a boy just marginally larger than himself sat where Teddy was only seconds ago.

He had seen Teddy shift before into forms other than himself and Hulkling, but that was before they had gotten together. Now it seemed unnatural and his heart grieved for some obscure reason.

Teddy could obviously see the conflicting emotions flashing across Billy's face. The unfamiliar features softened and Teddy/Nathaniel leant over and grasped Billy's hand, squeezing it with the familiar pressure.

Billy closed his eyes.

Teddy brought his boyfriends hand up to his leaders lips and pressed a gentle kiss onto the top of his hand, breathing in Billy's familiar scent – drawing strength from it for the task ahead.

_Dammit Kaplan, this is not the time for a personal crisis. Teddy is Teddy no matter what form he's in. I can't let him go without knowing that -_

Billy snapped his eyes back open and looked straight into eyes that were not his love's, desperately searching for something that was Teddy, something to anchor himself to. _Duh _Billy realised, the way Nathaniel's face was looking at him was enough. The features may not be individually Teddy's but the look in his eyes just screamed love and a need for acceptance.

"I love you," Billy said. "Now go and do what you do best." he smiled.

Teddy approached Kang and the plan carried out exactly to plan, and ended with Patriot and Billy joining in the fight with Hulkling.

"You children don't seem to realise... if I die, the world as you know it dies with me. So, if anyone does any killing today... it's going to be me." Kang shouted, slashing upwards with his sword.

"Aagh!"

"Teddy!" Billy roared as he saw Teddy take the slash.

"I'm okay, I'll heal..." Teddy grunted.

Without a further word, Billy stepped in front of him and began to chant.

"I want to stop Kang. I want to stop Kang. I want to stop Kang..."

"I don't usually enjoy killing children," Kang sneered. "But in this case... unh!!!"

Kang fell forward as he was speared with a great jet of orange coloured energy.

"Who...?" asked Billy.

"I am Vision."


	13. Chapter 13

"You have been identified as Kang the Conqueror," Vision said in his metallic tinged voice. "A time-travelling warlord from the 30th century. You do not belong here." Vision blasted him with another energy beam from his eyes, and Billy watched in amazement as Vision knocked Kang's sword from his hands and demanded that he return to his own era at once.

But there wasn't nearly as much fear in Kang's eyes as there should be.

"I – ack -," Kang choked. "I intend to."

And with that, Kang inserted his thumb and index finger into the two yellow glowing spots on Vision's neck. There was a resounding _klik _and the Young Avengers greatest hope fell to the ground whilst Kang straightened up newly rearmoured.

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. This is not good..._

"Now that I am in possession of my armour again... I'm only going to ask once more," Kang drawled as he fitted his helmet on. "Before I start killing you," he aimed his gun towards the team. "Where is Iron Lad?" the menace in Kang's voice was palpable, and he took one slow, deliberate step forward.

_Thwok! _

A red, white and blue shield came flying through the air, temporarily winding their foe.

"Drop the rifle Kang!" Captain America roared. "Now! Or I'll -"

But Cap wasn't able to finish as Kang fired ten successive rounds into his chest and he was sent flying backwards.

Dead. Next to Iron Man and Jess's bodies.

"Who's next?" growled Kang.

Billy saw the next part in slow motion. Nathaniel appeared from through a cloud of rubble dust, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, a gleaming sword clasped and raised in his right hand.

"You are," Iron Lad said in a deafening whisper, and with that shoved the sword into Kang's back, straight through his heart.

"Is he...?" Cassie inquired cautiously.

"He's dead," murmured Nathaniel, his head hung and concealed by shadows.

"You killed Kang the Conqueror," reiterated Patriot.

_This can't be good. But what the hell can be considered good so far?_

"He murdered Jess and Cap and Iron Man. He was about to kill you too."

"But he was... you," Patriot responded.

"No. He was someone I might have become. But now Kang the Conqueror will never exist. The people he killed – the crimes he committed – they'll never happen. Cap and Jess and Iron Man will be -"

"They're fading away..." Patriot interrupted. "Just like Kang."

Billy stared at the slowly dissipating scenery around him, watched as the bodies of his heroes vanished. A warning alarm seemed to be going off in the pit of his stomach.

"Guys?" Kate called over to Nathaniel and Eli. "The mansion... It's back."

"Exactly as it was," Cassie marveled.

"Not quite..." Teddy said, backing up to where Billy was standing and clasping his hand.

"Oh my God..." gasped Kate. "They're all dead."

What used to be the Avengers garden was not a cemetery. The grave stones of each and every avenger littered the grass, and in the centre where the oak tree used to be was a life-size statue of the original Avengers, perfect in every detail right down to Thor's raised hammer.

"This can't be happening," Billy said.

"It's already happened," Patriot replied, in the same state of shock as Billy.

"What do we do," asked Cassie.

"The only thing we can do," Patriot said quietly. "Iron Lad...?"

"Patriot...no. You don't know what you're asking me."

"At this point I'm not asking," Patriot removed his mask to show Nathaniel the pain and grief this was causing him. "You have to go home. You have to become Kang the Conqueror. If you don't -"

_Oh I don't know, you could – and probably have – change the entire course of history. For the worse if it means the Young Avengers never meet... oh God, if Teddy and I never meet..._

"Eli -" Cassie said from where the grave stones lay. "My dad's grave... It's not here. What if he's still alive?"

"Cassie -" Kate started.

"Its a long shot, but it's possible, right?"

Billy hung his head. _Oh Cassie, I'm so sorry. _He felt strong arms wrap around him from behind, and someone nuzzle his hair.

"Teddy..." he breathed.

He turned around within the confines of the muscular green arms and stood on tiptoes, hands on either side of Teddy's face. Billy stared deep into Hulkling's forest green eyes, their sadness mirrored his own. They didn't die in battle, but now they would be erased from the timestream, torn apart by it.

It was as good as death to Billy.

Billy leant forward and tenderly kissed the big green lips, straightened the green hair that hung messily in front of Teddy's face and ran his fingers along the four piercings in his right ear.

_I will find you. Even if you're taken away from me. I will always find you Teddy Altman._

Billy then turned and addressed the team.

"If the Avengers are dead, anything is possible. You dad might be alive," he gestured to Cassie. "But he might never have met your mom, and you might never have been born. Which means you could disappear from the timestream at any moment Cass."

"Is that true," Cassie asked sadly and quietly.

"It's possible, but -" Nathaniel interjected.

"And Cassie's not the only one," Billy continued. "According to the Vision, Teddy and I are also related to the Avengers somehow... so if they're gone..."

"...we could be, too," Teddy concluded. They exchanged aggrieved looks.

"Eli, if there's even a change he's still alive -" Cassie began.

"Just give us an hour to find out," Nathaniel continued for her.

"We don't have an hour. I'm sorry Cass," Patriot apologised as he picked up Iron Lad's armour.

"What are you doing?" Nathaniel asked Eli.

"Kang said your armour could send you back."

"I'm not going back. Not yet."

"Then I'll reactivate the Vision and have him send you back."

"Eli -"

"Billy will cast a spell to make you forget this ever happened, and with any luck the Avengers will be alive again, Jessica Jones will have her baby and everything will be exactly the way it was. Even if that means we wont be Young Avengers anymore."

_Patriot's right. This is the only way. We have to put this right._

"Billy, wait..." Nathaniel began.

"I'm sorry, Iron Lad."

"No!" Iron Lad released the hand that had been clasping Cassie's _Ah, so something did happen between them _Billy dimly registered before starting to chant,

"I want Iron Lad to forget. I want Iron Lad to forget. I want Iron Lad to forget."

"Billy, stop!" Nathaniel pleaded desperately, grabbing Billy around the throat. "Please!" tears were now streaming from Nathaniel's eyes. "Shut up!" He landed a punch on Billy that sent him face first onto the ground, bringing back painful memories of school.

_Wait. I feel strange._

_Oh my God._

_My hands._

_My arms._

_Oh God – everything!_

_I'm fading. The timestream._

_Oh God! Teddy!_

"Teddy, help me, I'm..."

But it was too late.

The last thing he saw was the look of horror on Teddy's face as he saw him, and how he grew to twice the size as he faced Iron Lad.

Teddy's roar was the last thing he heard before he disappeared.

"HE'S GONE!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?"


	14. Chapter 14

Billy was roused by a metallic voice.

"Come on son, wake up."

He cracked his eyes open, much to their protest as the dust and sweat seemed to have formed a coagulant and glued them shut.

"Urghhhhh," he groaned. "Do I have to?"

The metallic voice seemed to chuckle.

Billy pulled himself unwillingly into a sitting position feeling oddly fuzzy, unable to remember something he was sure was important – yet unable to care. That feeling didn't last long.

The full weight of the past few days hit him like a ton of bricks making him scream out, and like a physical force, slam him back into the dirt.

_Iron Lad... Kang... Cap, Jess, Iron Man – dead... Teddy._

_Oh God Teddy!_

Huge, wracking sobs and cries shook Bill's lean frame and he shook violently.

_I've lost him._

_Oh God, please, please I'll do anything just bring him back to me. _

_I need him. _

_Oh God, how am I supposed to live without him?_

_Please God..._

_Please._

_I need him._

_I love him._

_I don't think I can live without him._

"...Teddy!" Billy screamed, flailing about, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and his stomach clenching itself manically in grief.

"Shh, Billy, calm down," soothed the metallic voice of Iron Man as best it could.

"Oh shit," said another voice – Billy was blind to all faces through his devastation – that had been thickened and made huskier by the rubble dust. "Billy, honey, it's okay sweetheart, I'm here, shh."

Huge, strong arms wrapped themselves around Billy and squeezed, turning him around so that his face was pressed into the crook of the neck of possessor of the strong arms.

It took Billy a while, but after burying his head into the hard shoulder and then moving to the thick hair to inhale deeply, he calmed down and stopped shaking. Silent tears still ran down his face, creating a little damp spot on Teddy's shoulder; Billy shifted himself and felt that he had a matching one on his shoulder as well.

He sat back, his breathing having returned to an almost normal pace and cupped Teddy's face in his hands; Teddy fastened his arms tighter around Billy's waist.

_I nearly lost you._

Silent tears still streamed down both of their faces and the rest of the people around them, Iron Man, Jess and Cap had tactfully moved away to give them space.

Billy opened his mouth to say something but only managed to choke on his tears. Teddy pulled them back together; for the moment, all they needed was physical contact, to know and reassure each other that they were there, and no one was dead.

They stayed entwined in each others arms for what seemed like an age, until the tears had stopped flowing and both were clam.

"Billy -"

"Teddy -"

"You first," Teddy said with a chuckle.

"Losing you is like losing... a part of myself. Teddy it hurt so bad, please – oh God I couldn't survive that again," Billy looked down at his hands twisting themselves together in his lap.

Teddy used one big, calloused green hand to tilt Billy's head up so that they could meet eye to eye, he sighed.

"Billy, seeing you fading away... well, it nearly killed me. And I nearly killed Nathaniel. With you gone, I died Billy. I died."

"Teddy," Billy whispered softly, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends big body, getting an immediate response. "We should probably help the other, eh?"

"Probably," Teddy replied, getting up and helping the spell-caster to his feet.

It was a big clean-up job to say the least; Billy was assigned to sorting out the statuary and Teddy to clearing away as much rubble as possible. The mansion was a mess.

"Billy..." Patriots voice came drifting into the mansion.

"Eli, is Iron Lad...?" Teddy asked.

"He went back. And now it seems like everything that happened after Kang showed up... never happened."

"So how come we remember it?"

"Se, this is why I hate time-travel," Jess grumbled, pregnant belly and all.

"C'mon," Cap said. "Lets get you kids home."

_Uh uh, wrong thing to say. Especially after that 'training exercise'._

"And then what?" Eli demanded. "You still want to 'train' us? Or were you just saying that so we wouldn't use out powers to stop you from calling out parents? Because we could you know.2

Billy let some blue coloured lightning dance over his hands threateningly.

The Avengers eventually acquiesced to talking the issue over in the meeting room of the mansion.

"In my opinion," Cap said. "You kids have more that proven yourselves heroes tonight."

"But..." Eli prompted.

"But... if you ever put those uniforms on again, Iron Man and I will do everything in out power to shut you down for good."

"But we could help you," Cassie protested. "You could train us."

"We cant," Iron Man cut in. "Not without your parents' consent... but if you want to ask your parents..."

_Yeah, that'd go down well... not._

"Um... that's okay," Cassie mumbled. "I should probably get home."

"Me too," Billy agreed.

"Mind flying me?" Teddy asked.

"Anybody else need a lift?"

But before any of the team could leave the mansion's grounds, Captain America interjected,

"Before you go, I need you to leave your gear with us. The bow, the shield, the throwing stars -"

"But those are mine," Eli protested.

"Not any more," Cap replied smoothly, taking the stars from Eli's gloved hand.

"C'mon guys," Billy muttered. "Let's get out of here."

The three Avengers moved back into the mansion, deep in conversation and sneaking glances at the Young Avengers.

"Well... it was fun while it lasted," Teddy mumbled.

"It's not over yet," Kate said defiantly.

"But Cap said -"

"Cap said he wouldn't train us."

"No, Cap said he'd shut us down. And I, for one, don't want to make an enemy of Captain America. That's not why I got into this."

"Then why did you?"

"Because. I don't know. I wanted to help."

"We all did," Billy soothed.

But Kate hadn't finished,

"And do you have any idea how many people out there could use our help? We can't just stop because Captain America thinks we're too young."

"What about our parents?" Cassie asked.

"My mom would kill me," Teddy monotoned.

"My mom would institutionalise me," Billy pushed his hair back off his face. "My dad would kill me. Sorry Kate."

And with that, Billy spread out his hands and created another of his glowing blue platforms.

"C'mon, Cass, let's get you home," Billy said, positioning him as close as possible to Teddy on the platform. "Kate? Need a ride?"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. Eli? You coming?"

"No, thanks. I'm gonna walk."

"To the Bronx?"

"To the subway."

"Okay, see ya dude."

Before taking off, Billy saw Kate and Eli exchange a few words that he could not hear, and before he left saw her give Eli one of his throwing stars.

_He must have dropped one back at the Cathedral._

Billy dropped them all off at their respective houses; Kate at her mansion and Cassie at the semi until only Teddy remained on the platform. He lowered it until they were level with Teddy's bedroom window, and Teddy clambered through. Billy sat on the window-sill.

"Billy, I need to see you tomorrow."

"Ditto."

"My mom's on a business trip for three days, she's leaving early tomorrow morning -"

"I'll be there," he pressed a quick, soft kiss onto Teddy's lips and stood up, ready to take off and watching Teddy shift back down into human form. "Teddy," he said before he could stop himself.

"Yeah?"

"You don't think we're going to fast do you?"

Teddy's brow furrowed.

_Duh Kaplan, he probably thinks you're talking about the physical stuff._

"Like the way we feel..."

Teddy's expression softened into comprehension,

"Billy, I think that when something this good comes around you don't question it. So much shit happens, to have something this incredible in your life... it is what it is, and I thank God everyday that we have it."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey gorgeous," Teddy greeted Billy, pulling the front door closed behind them and leaning in for a kiss. Their lips lapped together for a few minutes, evoking little keening noises from each others mouths. Teddy broke the kiss and grabbed hold of his boyfriends hand, pulling him into the kitchen.

"Eaten?" he asked.

"Yeah," Billy grumbled. "My mom wouldn't let me leave without eating a bowl of muesli."

Teddy chuckled and looked fondly at the dark haired boy standing in his kitchen. "Well I'm starving so I'm just gonna stuff myself if you don't mind."

"Go ahead," Billy laughed.

He watched as Teddy bent over to grab a bowl from a cupboard _damn, thats a nice ass,_ grab cereal and milk and begin to eat. He smiled to himself.

"Teddy..."

"Yeah?" he replied, his mouth partially full.

"I was thinking about what you said last night... about what we have..."

"Yeah," Teddy repeated, more softly this time.

"And I agree, I mean, I've decided not to do the usual Billy thing of making problems where there are none and building whole situations up in my head, and just generally screwing thing up through general -"

"Shh," Teddy had put down his bowl and walked over to where Billy was leaning against a granite counter top. He put his index finger against Billy's lips, immediately stopping the flow of babble coming from his mouth.

"Mmpf...okay," Billy said around the big finger pressed on his lips.

"You don't need to explain yourself you doof," Teddy said with a grin. "And anyway, I know I'm right," the grin widened.

As much as Billy loved that smile of his boyfriend's his entire being seemed to be congregating around the finger still pressed to his lips. He could feel every callous from hours of training, every swirl of his fingerprint... why was it making him so hot?

Billy darted out his tongue and licked quickly up the length of Teddy's finger. The larger boy gasped, his breath hitching in his throat and his eyes hooding, a look of pleasantly surprised shock crossing his face. Billy smiled against the ever present finger at the effect he was having on his boyfriend.

"D-do that again... please," Teddy stuttered.

"You sure?" Billy teased, but all he got for that was a droll stare from Teddy. "I think I got my answer..."

Butterflies in his stomach and in his groin, Billy continued. Closing his eyes he ran his tongue up and down the big index, savouring the slightly salty taste that was all Teddy. Taking his mouth away, he blew lightly on the wet skin, evoking a shiver and urging him on. Without warning, Billy took the whole finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, Teddy gasped and jerked his finger out of Billy's mouth.

_Oh fuck, did I do something wrong?! _

"Teddy, I-" Billy started but was cut short by Teddy's lips crushing into his own and a deep growl coming from the larger boys throat. They pressed against each other, desperate for as much contact as was physically possible, Teddy's hands fisted into Billy's unruly black hair when Billy noticed a certain something pressed hard into his stomach.

"Oh," said Billy, breaking the kiss to look down at Teddy's fully hardened cock straining at his jeans _Dear Lord that's big_. "Did I -" he gestured slightly with his hand towards it.

"Uh, yeah," Teddy replied, blushing slightly and moving back a half step.

_Fuck Kaplan! Just 'cause you're a fucking virgin at like EVERYTHING but kissing don't fuck this up! He probably thinks you don't know what to do with it – which you do, but only in theory... or, fuck! That you don't WANT to do anything with it! Fuckfuckfuck. Just do something! Say something!_

"Umm," Teddy continued. "If this makes you uncomfortable, if it's like... too fast, I can go and take care of this and then... then..." Teddy trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"No," Billy said softly. "Umm, it's just that I'm kind of a... an... a..." he stuttered trying to find a way of telling the blonde that he was completely and utterly inexperienced. "A virgin at this."

_Just wait for him to run a mile. No one wants an inexperienced boyfriend._

A look of comprehension dawned over Teddy's face, and he took a half step back towards Billy.

"Billy, do you want to do this?" Teddy asked gently, but in no way condescendingly. "I want to, but I will not do anything you don't want."

"Of course I do, I – I just don't want to disappoint you," he looked down, blushing.

"Billy, what part of 'I love you' did you not get?" Teddy joked. "You're crazy sweetheart."

With that, Teddy swooped down again and plundered Billy's mouth, leaving him breathless. They pressed together again, flush against each other, but this time was different. This time Billy felt the huge member pressed into his stomach and did not panic, instead he wiggled against it and inserted a free hand between them to begin rubbing it. Teddy's breathing quickened, becoming shallower, until he was gasping between kisses.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" he breathed into Billy's ear, nuzzling and nipping it at the same time.

As a response all Billy did was to squeeze tighter and increase the pace.

"Argh!" Teddy gasped out. "Billy stop! Fuck, or I'm gonna come!"

Billy stopped rubbing but didn't release his grip.

"So you're gonna play it like that, eh?" Teddy growled in a voice far deeper than usual.

"Uh huh," Billy breathed into Teddy's ear, rimming it with his tongue and in one brave move grasping Teddy's balls and squeezing.

"Uh!" Teddy grunted and came.

Billy held Teddy closer as he emptied himself into his jeans, licking and kissing him all the way through and whispering sweet nothings into his ears. Billy licked once up the blonds Adam's apple as he went through the last throw of orgasm.

Teddy rested his head on Billy's shoulder for a few seconds before he chuckled.

"What?" asked Billy.

"You are so in for it," was his only reply before he was swung off his feet and into his boyfriend's arms, a wicked look was all over the larger boys face.

Billy was carried out of the kitchen, down the hallway, up the stairs and into a room on his right. Teddy kicked the door closed and paused to bend down and kiss his boyfriend senseless.

"Mmpf – Teddy, you gonna put me down sometime?" Billy asked, his mouth full of Teddy's tongue.

"Why?" came his muffled reply.

"- Heavy?- " was all Billy could manage.

"Bullshit – could stay like this – all day," Teddy managed to get out, but then broke the kiss abruptly.

"Hey!" Billy pouted, crossing his arms in the confines of Teddy's arms.

"God... that mouth," Teddy said almost to himself as he stared at Billy full lips, red and swollen from the kissing. "But that reminds me what I was going to do with you," the devilish grin reappeared.

"What?" Billy said with caution.

"I'm returning the favour."

"Wha -" but Billy was unable to finish as Teddy had placed him on his bed and rolled on top of him, kissing his way down. "Oh."

Teddy chuckled from somewhere near Billy's belly button.

"Hmm, now this really needs to go," Teddy said, grinning and tugging at the hem of Billy's shirt.

"After you," Billy countered, grinning just as wide.

"If you insist," Teddy pulled his shirt over his head and Billy couldn't help but gasp. Sure, their costumes were freaking spandex and he'd always known that Teddy had a good body, but that had never prepared him any where near for what Teddy looked like up close and personal, the muscles of his six _fuck six, that's an eight pack _pack bunching, the ribs just visible under his hardened pecs, that along with the broad shoulders and tremendously muscular arms. Billy's dick twitched just looking at him.

"Now you," Teddy rasped.

Billy went up onto his knees so that he was a matter of inches from the other boy and slowly removed his shirt, keeping eye contact at all times in hope that Teddy wouldn't look too closely at his body, the body of a lean teenager, not that of a god like Teddy.

Teddy pulled the shirt from over Billy's head, tossing it to one side and then proceeding to run his hands over Billy's chest and torso with a look of lust and reverement in his eyes that made Billy's heart soar.

"You're beautiful, Billy."

"You're not so bad yourself," Billy said, blushing madly. Teddy looked up to meet his eyes and they smiled softly to one another, moving in closer to kiss.

As soon as Billy's cock came into contact with Teddy it twitched, causing Teddy to chuckle and look down at the straining member trapped in Billy's jeans.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Teddy joked, gently moving one finger along it. Billy gasped and squirmed. "Let's see what we can do about that."

Billy lay back on the bed as Teddy unzipped his jeans and discarded them, leaving Billy in nothing but his boxers that were barely containing the throbbing erection that now poked out of the waistband. Teddy pulled down the boxers and took the whole thing into his mouth at once, causing Billy to choke and buck up his hips, fucking into Teddy's mouth.

The most intense moment of Billy's mouth followed, Teddy's mouth consumed his with its sucking and swirling tongue that took him to the base. A big hand gently caressed Billy's balls and the combination drove him shouting over the edge into Teddy's mouth who swallowed every last drop with relish and licked the head clean afterwards.

Teddy crawled up the bed and settled in next to Billy, tucking him into his chest and covering him up with a blanket so that he wouldn't get cold in his naked state.

"I don't think this could get much better," Teddy confided as he toyed with Billy's tousled black hair.

"I do," replied Billy, looking up at his boyfriend. Teddy's brows furrowed in confusion as Billy started muttering something under his breath and his hazel eyes glowed a fluorescent blue. "That's how," Billy said, looking pleased with himself.

"Oh," Teddy laughed as he felt the fabric of the blanket against his lower body and saw his cum stained jeans and underwear appear at the bottom of the bed. He grinned,

"Good thinking Kaplan."

"Well, I always was the brains of this outfit."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. It's very much so."

"Hmm," Teddy pondered in an exaggerated voice before rolling them over so that he was on top and sucking on Billy's nipple before blowing over the wet skin. "Two plus two equals?"

"Huh?"

"Gonna rethink your previous statement, honey?"

"Never! You – you tricked me!"

"No, I just used my brains to make the best of a situation," Teddy laughed.

"Dude, you suck," Billy pouted.

"I think I already did that Billy."

Billy merely stuck his bottom lip out further.

"You have no idea what that mouth of yours does to me Billy."

"No, but -" he checked his watch. "I have all of today, tonight and tomorrow morning to find out. My mom let me sleep over, she thinks we're studying."

Teddy chuckled deep in his throat and pulled Billy against him, sliding a thick thigh between his legs and watching its effect.

"I'm up for some studying."


End file.
